


Il vero lusso è la felicità

by gloriabourne



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, post stagione 1
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriabourne/pseuds/gloriabourne
Summary: [...]"Spadino gli era entrato dentro come una malattia. Lentamente, senza farsi notare, per poi esplodere all’improvviso."[...]





	Il vero lusso è la felicità

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia l'ho scritta più di un anno fa (dopo aver finito la prima stagione di Suburra) e poi l'ho pubblicata su EFP, che all'epoca era l'unico sito che usavo per leggere e postare fanfiction.  
> Visto che ormai EFP lo sto un po' abbandonando e sto iniziando a usare altre piattaforme, mi sembrava carino proporvela anche qui in attesa della seconda stagione.  
> Spero vi piaccia e mi scuso in anticipo per il mio pessimo romanaccio. Ho cercato di buttare in mezzo qualcosa per rendere i personaggi un po' più realistici ma non so se ci sono riuscita.  
> Come sempre, ogni commento (positivo o negativo) è gradito.

 

 

 

**Il vero lusso è la felicità**

 

 

 

 

_“Magari un giorno cambi idea e ti ricordi chi sono gli amici veri. Altrimenti la prossima volta te devo ammazzà.”_

_“La prossima volta, Spadì.”_

 

 

 

Erano state le ultime parole che si erano detti.

Da quel giorno erano passati tre mesi e non c’era stato nemmeno un giorno in cui Aureliano non avesse pensato a quel momento.

Avrebbe potuto ucciderlo.

Aveva la pistola puntata verso di lui, il dito sul grilletto. Sarebbe bastato un attimo.

Eppure non l’aveva fatto.

Aveva abbassato la pistola dicendo, più a sé stesso che a Spadino, che l’avrebbe fatto la prossima volta.

Era stato un improvviso atto di clemenza verso una persona con cui era stato amico. O almeno questa era la spiegazione che si era dato. Ma più passavano i giorni e più si rendeva conto che la clemenza non c’entrava nulla.

La verità era che, in fondo, sapeva che Spadino era stato molto di più di un amico.

Aveva dovuto lottare contro sé stesso per ammetterlo. Ironico, vero? Lui che i froci li aveva sempre odiati, alla fine era diventato uno di loro. E nemmeno se n’era accorto.

Spadino gli era entrato dentro come una malattia. Lentamente, senza farsi notare, per poi esplodere all’improvviso.

Quando Spadino lo aveva baciato, Aureliano aveva subito capito che c’era qualcosa che non andava anche se aveva fatto finta di niente. Non gli aveva fatto schifo, era semplicemente sorpreso perché non si era accorto che Spadino provasse qualcosa di diverso dall’amicizia per lui. Sorpreso e anche un po’ arrabbiato perché odiava non avere il controllo della situazione.

Ma la vera rivelazione era arrivata dopo, quando Isabel aveva cucinato la stessa pasta che Aureliano aveva mangiato con Spadino appena qualche giorno prima.

Aglio, olio e peperoncino.

Aveva fissato il piatto per qualche secondo, dandosi mentalmente del ridicolo perché gli sembrava sbagliato mangiare quella pasta con qualcuno che non era Spadino.

Quello era stato l’inizio, il primo momento in cui Aureliano aveva pensato che forse Spadino non era solo un amico.

Il momento in cui l’aveva tenuto sotto tiro senza avere il coraggio di sparargli, era stata la conferma.

L’aveva fatto ripensare alla sera in cui i ruoli erano invertiti ed era Spadino quello con la pistola puntata verso di lui. L’aveva lasciato scappare e quando Aureliano aveva chiesto spiegazioni, Spadino non si era sbilanciato.

_Non lo so, me starai simpatico_ , così aveva detto.

Avrebbe dovuto capirlo in quel momento che non era solo una questione di simpatia. Se ci avesse pensato un po’ di più, non sarebbe stato tanto sorpreso per quel bacio e magari non avrebbe passato tre mesi ad arrovellarsi il cervello pensando al loro ultimo incontro.

Aureliano sospirò passandosi una mano sulla faccia. Era stanco, non dormiva da giorni e improvvisamente sembrava che tutto ciò per cui aveva lottato non valesse nulla.

Alla fine si era ritrovato solo. Suo padre era morto, aveva tagliato i ponti con sua sorella, Lele lo aveva tradito e aveva allontanato Spadino. Iniziava a pensare che non valesse poi tanto la pena tenersi i terreni di Ostia se non aveva nessuno con cui condividerli.

Tirò giù l’ultimo sorso di birra e uscì dal locale.

Fu in quel momento che lo vide.

Alberto Anacleti, detto Spadino, era appena sceso dalla sua macchina insieme a un ragazzo. Era poco più alto di lui, capelli biondi e occhi chiari. Per un attimo, Aureliano fu convinto di avere davanti una brutta copia di sé stesso.

Spadino sorrise, probabilmente divertito da una battuta dell’altro ragazzo, e si voltò verso l’entrata del locale. Aureliano era ancora fermo lì, con le mani in tasca, che lo fissava. Spadino ricambiò lo sguardo e continuò a fissarlo mentre camminava verso di lui.

_La prossima volta, Spadì._

Le parole che aveva detto l’ultima volta che si erano visti, risuonarono nelle orecchie di Aureliano come una bomba a orologeria. Quella prossima volta di cui aveva parlato era arrivata e Aureliano, per quanto odiasse non mantenere la parola, sapeva che non sarebbe stato in grado di ammazzare Spadino. Non in quel momento, non quando tra loro c’erano ancora delle questioni in sospeso e ancora non aveva fatto chiarezza su ciò che provava per lui.

Non che ci fosse molto su cui fare chiarezza, in realtà, considerato che il primo pensiero che aveva avuto vedendolo era stato che quel nuovo giubbotto gli stava davvero bene ma che sarebbe stato senz’altro meglio senza.

Spadino, intanto, gli passò a fianco senza dire niente. Come se non lo conoscesse nemmeno.

Beh, forse se lo meritava. In fondo, il loro rapporto – qualunque tipo di rapporto fosse – era andato a puttane da mesi. Fare finta di non conoscersi, forse, era la scelta migliore.

Sempre meglio che ammazzarsi a vicenda.

 

 

 

 

Quando Aureliano vide di nuovo Spadino, erano passati altri due mesi da quella sera.

Era stata una giornata strana, iniziata con un messaggio da parte di Spadino.

Aureliano era rimasto sorpreso di vedere il suo nome sul display. Una parte di lui era convinta che avesse cancellato il suo numero.

Il messaggio era formale, anche troppo considerato il mittente, e lo informava che Lele era ufficialmente entrato in polizia.

Aureliano aveva fissato il messaggio per un po’ prima di digitare una risposta.

 

_Grazie per l’informazione._

 

Un po’ impersonale come risposta, ma nemmeno Spadino era stato caloroso quindi…

Pochi attimi dopo, il cellulare di Aureliano vibrò di nuovo.

 

_Non ringraziarmi, non l’ho fatto per farti un favore._

_Lele sa troppe cose._

_Se dice qualcosa su di te, mette nella merda anche me._

 

Aureliano rilesse un paio di volte il messaggio, leggermente deluso dal fatto che Spadino lo avesse contattato più per fare i suoi interessi che perché fosse preoccupato per lui.

Eppure, una parte di lui sperava che dietro a quel “non l’ho fatto per farti un favore” ci fosse almeno una leggera nota di affetto.

Una voce nella sua testa continuava a dirgli di lasciare perdere, di spegnere il telefono e non pensarci più, ma Aureliano non era mai stato bravo ad ascoltare la sua parte razionale quindi rispose al messaggio.

 

_Dobbiamo parlare di questa cosa._

_Solito posto, oggi pomeriggio._

 

 

 

Quando arrivò al luogo dell’incontro, Spadino era già lì.

Non c’era da stupirsi, era sempre stato il più puntuale tra loro.

“Allora? Di che vuoi parlà?” chiese Spadino impaziente. Sembrava che non vedesse l’ora di andarsene.

“Dobbiamo parlare di Lele. Ora che è entrato in polizia, sarà un problema per entrambi. Bisogna risolvere ‘sta cosa.”

“E come pensi di fare? Vuoi farlo fuori? Non sei stato in grado di ammazzarlo nemmeno quando ce l’avevi sotto tiro, Aurelià!”

Aureliano abbassò lo sguardo vergognandosi per un attimo di non aver avuto le palle di sparare a Lele, quel giorno sul tetto del palazzo. C’era una buona ragione se non l’aveva fatto, ma aveva faticato ad ammetterlo a sé stesso, figuriamoci farlo davanti a Spadino.

“Che c’è? Non dici niente?” lo provocò Spadino.

E a quel punto Aureliano se ne fregò di ciò che poteva significare quello che stava per dire e lasciò semplicemente uscire ciò che gli girava per la testa. “Sai perché non gli ho sparato, Spadì? Perché ti stava puntando una pistola alla testa! E avevo talmente paura che ti sparasse che per un attimo, solo per un attimo, mi è tremata la mano. E se avessi mancato la mira e avessi sparato a te invece che a lui? Ecco perché non gli ho sparato, cazzo!”

Spadino rimase in silenzio. Tutto si sarebbe aspettato, tranne che Aureliano confessasse una cosa simile.

Aureliano si passò una mano tra i capelli con fare nervoso. Non avrebbe mai voluto mostrarsi vulnerabile agli occhi di Spadino, ma non era riuscito a trattenersi.

“Quindi, cos’è che mi stai chiedendo? Vuoi che sia io ad ammazzarlo?” chiese Spadino dopo un po’.

“No, posso farlo io. Ma in questa storia ci sei dentro quanto me, quindi prima di fare qualsiasi cosa devo essere certo che per te va bene.”

“Certo che va bene. Ma sei sicuro di poterlo fare? Non sei stato in grado di ammazzare me quando ne hai avuto l’occasione. E non correvi nemmeno il rischio di sbagliare mira.”

Aureliano si sentì improvvisamente oltraggiato da ciò che stava dicendo Spadino. Si fiondò verso di lui e gli appoggiò poco delicatamente una mano sul petto, spingendolo contro la sua macchina. Spadino non si preoccupò nemmeno di nascondere la smorfia di dolore mentre la sua schiena colpiva la portiera.

“Pensi che io non sia in grado di ammazzà qualcuno, Spadì?” chiese Aureliano. Il tono era calmo ma la mano continuava a essere premuta con forza sul petto di Spadino.

“Penso che tu non sia in grado di ammazzare qualcuno a cui tieni” disse semplicemente Spadino.

La presa di Aureliano si allentò non appena fu colpito dalla consapevolezza che, nonostante tutto ciò che era successo, Spadino aveva capito. Non importava quanto Aureliano avesse faticato per nascondere ciò che provava. Alla fine Spadino aveva comunque capito che quel giorno, cinque mesi prima, Aureliano non aveva premuto il grilletto perché teneva troppo a lui per farlo.

Arrivati a quel punto, che senso aveva continuare a nascondersi?

Aureliano continuava a domandarselo, finché a un certo punto smise di chiedersi qualsiasi cosa e si limitò a premere le sue labbra su quelle di Spadino.

È strano che la gente veda un bacio come un gesto d’amore, perché in realtà raramente è così. Spesso è un gesto di passione. A volte è dettato dalla rabbia.

Forse in quel caso, era un po’ tutto insieme.

Come finirono dal baciarsi contro la macchina di Spadino a spogliarsi a vicenda sui sedili posteriori della jeep di Aureliano, restava un mistero.

Quando Aureliano si rese conto di ciò che stava facendo, Spadino aveva già le mani sul bordo dei suoi jeans.

_Complimenti, Aureliano. Ora sei proprio diventato frocio_ , continuava a dire la voce nella sua testa. Per un attimo, Aureliano fu anche tentato di ascoltarla e di fermarsi. Ma in fondo perché avrebbe dovuto? Per rispettare l’immagine di sé stesso che aveva sempre mostrato agli altri? Chi se ne frega dell’immagine. In quel momento, c’erano solo lui e Spadino. Tutto il resto poteva aspettare.

 

 

 

 

Tra tutte le cose che pensava gli sarebbero successe nella vita, di certo non c’era quella. Mai e poi mai avrebbe pensato che sarebbe finito a letto con un uomo.

“Ricordi quando mi hai chiamato _frocio de merda_? Mi sa che adesso posso chiamarti così anch’io” disse Spadino ridendo.

Aureliano si voltò verso di lui lanciandogli un’occhiataccia. “Non dimenticarti chi dei due l’ha messo nel culo all’altro.”

“Questo non ti rende meno frocio, Aurelià.”

“Beh, a me piace scopare con le donne. Non credo tu possa dire la stessa cosa” disse Aureliano. Si stava arrampicando sugli specchi, se ne rendeva conto, ma non voleva darla vinta a Spadino. Ammettere a sé stesso di provare attrazione per un uomo era una cosa, ma sentirsi dare del gay era un’altra.

“Sono certo che ti è piaciuto quando scopavi con quella puttana, ma ti è piaciuto di più con me” disse Spadino sorridendo, ma smise immediatamente di sorridere quando si rese conto che Aureliano lo stava fissando con uno sguardo carico di rabbia.

“Non azzardarti a nominare Isabel” disse, poi si sporse verso il sedile anteriore per recuperare la maglia che Spadino gli aveva sfilato poco prima.

“Che è successo?”

“L’hanno ammazzata.”

“Chi?”

Aureliano si strinse nelle spalle. “Non lo so. Forse mia sorella.”

“Mi dispiace, Aurelià” disse Spadino mettendogli una mano sul braccio, in segno di conforto.

Aureliano non si scostò. Anzi, si spostò leggermente sul sedile avvicinandosi a Spadino.

Si sentiva bene vicino a lui, meglio di quanto si fosse mai sentito accanto a una donna. E se questo faceva di lui un frocio, pazienza.

Era stanco di rispettare l’immagine che la gente aveva di lui solo per compiacere gli altri. Ormai, non aveva più nessuno da compiacere se non Spadino e sapeva che con lui poteva essere sé stesso.

“Che si fa adesso?” chiese dopo un po’, mentre guardava Spadino rivestirsi.

“Riguardo a Lele? Se vuoi farlo fuori, io non mi metto in mezzo.”

“Non parlo di Lele. Parlo di questo” disse Aureliano indicando prima Spadino e poi sé stesso.

“Tu che vuoi fà?”

“Non lo so, Spadì. Quando sono venuto qua oggi non pensavo che sarei finito a scopare in macchina. Che cazzo ne so di come gestire ‘sta cosa.”

“E allora pensaci. E quando ci hai pensato fatti sentire” disse Spadino scendendo dalla jeep.

Aureliano rimase a fissarlo mentre saliva in macchina e se ne andava.

Stare con Spadino, nel vero senso del termine, era una cosa impossibile. Anche se entrambi si erano ribellati al volere delle proprie famiglie, non potevano fare ciò che volevano.

Finché gli Adami e gli Anacleti facevano affari era un conto, ma mescolare le famiglie in quel modo era tutt’altra storia.

Eppure, Aureliano non poteva negare di averci pensato.

Aveva pensato a come sarebbe stato svegliarsi la mattina incazzato perché Spadino si era fregato le coperte, a come sarebbe stato baciarlo prima di uscire di casa, a come sarebbe stato litigare per chi doveva fare il bucato. Aureliano avrebbe sicuramente insistito perché lo facesse Spadino e lui avrebbe risposto che non poteva sempre essere lui a fare la casalinga.

E poi Aureliano aveva anche pensato a come si sarebbe sentito se le sveltine con Spadino nel retro della jeep fossero diventate un’abitudine e a come sarebbe stato se non fossero state solo delle sveltine, ma qualcosa di più come succede per le coppie normali.

Ci aveva pensato davvero mentre faceva sesso con lui poco prima, ed era arrivato alla bruciante conclusione che sarebbe stato bello. Che quella vita, quella che lui aveva immaginato con Spadino, sarebbe stata la vita migliore che avrebbe mai potuto desiderare.

 

 

 

 

Era passata una settimana prima che Aureliano prendesse il coraggio di chiamare Spadino.

Avevano deciso di vedersi al solito posto, quello che ormai era diventato il loro posto. Il posto in cui Spadino l’aveva baciato per la prima volta, in cui gli aveva confessato ciò che provava per lui, in cui avevano fatto l’amore.

La prima volta in cui Aureliano aveva pensato a ciò che era successo tra loro come “fare l’amore” invece che “fare sesso”, si era dato dell’idiota da solo. Poi però ci aveva riflettuto ed aveva capito che era inutile mentire a sé stesso. Tra lui e Spadino c’era un legame che andava oltre l’amicizia e oltre l’attrazione fisica, anche se Aureliano non l’avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce.

“Ho parlato con Lele” disse Spadino appena Aureliano scese dalla jeep.

“Stai a scherzà? Quando? Perché non m’hai detto niente?”

“L’ho chiamato stamattina, ci siamo visti prima di venire qua. Mi ha promesso che ci terrà fuori dai guai.”

“E tu ti fidi di quello che dice quel disgraziato?”

“Mi fido del fatto che sa cosa gli succede se non mantiene la parola” disse Spadino rigirandosi il coltello tra le mani, lo stesso che aveva puntato alla gola di Aureliano poco più di cinque mesi prima.

Aureliano sorrise. Di certo, Spadino sapeva come farsi rispettare.

“Parlando di cose serie, perché mi hai chiesto di vederci?” chiese Spadino dopo un po’.

“Avevamo un discorso in sospeso.”

“Lo so, ma pensavo ti servisse più tempo.”

“E invece, a quanto pare, non me serve” disse Aureliano prima di baciare Spadino.

Finirono di nuovo a fare sesso nella jeep e, dopo quel giorno, capitò molte altre volte.

Agli occhi degli altri restavano i ragazzi che erano sempre stati, ma tra loro le cose erano cambiate inevitabilmente e ad entrambi andava più che bene.

 

 

 

 

“Ti sei scordato il sale.”

Aureliano sollevò lo sguardo dal cellulare a guardò Spadino confuso. “Che stai a dì?”

“Il sale, Aurelià. Non l’hai comprato.”

“Sei te quello che cucina, dovevi pensarci tu” disse Aureliano riportando lo sguardo sul suo telefono.

“Sì, ma questa è casa tua e la spesa la fai tu quindi il sale lo devi comprare tu” disse Spadino.

“Ma ‘sti cazzi, quanto rompi” disse Aureliano, mentre si alzava dal divano e usciva dal soggiorno.

Spadino ingoiò l’impulso di mandarlo a quel paese e disse: “Ringrazia che ti amo. Pensa quanto ti romperei i cojoni se non fosse così.”

Aureliano si fermò di colpo e tornò sui suoi passi. Spadino aveva davvero detto quello che lui pensava di aver sentito? Forse no, visto che stava ancora riordinando la spesa e sembrava che nulla fosse successo.

“Che hai detto?” chiese Aureliano.

Spadino sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui e solo in quel momento, vedendo lo sguardo stupito e forse un po’ spaventato di Aureliano, si rese conto di cosa aveva detto.

Non era stata una cosa voluta. Era semplicemente uscita fuori, senza che lui se ne rendesse conto. E in realtà, non capiva come mai Aureliano sembrasse così sorpreso.

Spadino non aveva mai detto apertamente di essere innamorato di lui, ma aveva sempre creduto che fosse chiaro ciò che provava fin dal momento in cui l’aveva baciato la prima volta.

“Che hai detto, Spadì?” chiese di nuovo Aureliano.

“Ho detto che ti amo” rispose Spadino. Questa volta non c’era incertezza nella voce, a differenza di quando aveva detto ad Aureliano che gli aveva cambiato la vita, perché sapeva che almeno una piccola parte di quel sentimento era ricambiata.

Aureliano si avvicinò a Spadino e lo attirò a sé, baciandolo con trasporto.

Quando si allontanò rimase con gli occhi chiusi per un attimo, poi sorrise e disse: “Non aspettarti che te lo dica anch’io.”

Spadino sorrise a sua volta.

Probabilmente Aureliano non si sarebbe mai spinto a quel punto, questo Spadino lo sapeva bene. Ma non era importante.

Non serviva che gli dicesse “ti amo anch’io” o altre romanticherie simili. Spadino sapeva cosa Aureliano provava per lui e questo gli bastava.

 

 

 

 

Per Spadino, le cose non erano mai andate bene per troppo tempo di seguito. C’era sempre qualche casino, qualche dramma pronto a sbucare dal nulla e sconvolgergli la vita. Ormai si era abituato.

Quindi, quando le cose con Aureliano avevano iniziato ad andare bene, Spadino sapeva che sarebbe stata solo questione di tempo prima che qualcosa si mettesse tra loro.

Questo qualcosa era saltato fuori un martedì sera e rispondeva al nome di Livia Adami.

Spadino l’aveva vista per caso e improvvisamente si era ricordato del giorno in cui Aureliano gli aveva detto che Isabel era stata uccisa. Non era certo di chi fosse stato, ma sospettava di sua sorella.

Qualche tempo dopo, Aureliano gli aveva raccontato cos’era successo con Livia e per Spadino era chiaro che fosse coinvolta nell’omicidio di Isabel.

Sapeva che non erano affari suoi e, se fosse stata una situazione normale, se ne sarebbe altamente fregato di chi avesse ammazzato quella ragazza. Ma non era una situazione normale.

Aureliano continuava a colpevolizzarsi per la morte di Isabel, dicendo che se lui non l’avesse trascinata nella sua vita non le sarebbe accaduto nulla, e Spadino non sopportava più di vederlo in quello stato.

Così quella sera aveva seguito Livia e, quando lei si era fermata per cercare le chiavi della macchina nella borsa, lui l’aveva afferrata per un braccio e l’aveva trascinata in un vicolo.

“Che cazzo vuoi?” aveva detto Livia divincolandosi dalla presa di Spadino.

Lui aveva estratto la pistola e l’aveva puntata verso di lei. “Attenta a come parli.”

“Se hai problemi con mio fratello, io non so che farci. Non ci parliamo da mesi. Veditela con lui.”

“No, è con te che ho problemi.”

Livia l’aveva guardato senza capire cosa volesse da lei e Spadino le aveva pazientemente – forse anche troppo – spiegato il problema.

Lei lo aveva ascoltato curiosa e per niente spaventata dalla pistola che lui continuava a puntarle contro, poi aveva detto: “Ancora non capisco perché ti interessa se ho ammazzato una negra.”

“Mi interessa perché era la tipa di Aureliano.”

Livia aveva sorriso, capendo finalmente il punto della questione. “Mio fratello ha deciso di mandare la sua nuova puttana a vendicarsi per l’omicidio della vecchia? Mi sto quasi per commuovere. Ma sai ‘na cosa? Io non ho mica paura di uno zingaro che mi punta contro ‘na pistola.”

Era successo tutto in un attimo.

Livia aveva tirato fuori dalla tasca la sua pistola e Spadino aveva premuto il grilletto.

Autodifesa. Se non avesse sparato prima lui, sicuramente l’avrebbe fatto lei.

Ma se davvero le cose stavano così, perché aveva aspettato ore prima di tornare a casa? Perché aveva così tanta paura che Aureliano sapesse cos’era successo?

Erano quasi le tre del mattino quando Spadino arrivò davanti a casa di Aureliano. Le luci erano spente, come sperava. Aveva aspettato tanto per andare lì proprio per evitare che Aureliano fosse ancora sveglio.

Tirò fuori dalla tasca la copia delle chiavi che aveva fatto la settimana prima, dopo che aveva litigato con Aureliano perché si era scocciato di suonare il campanello ogni volta che andava da lui, ed entrò in casa cercando di non fare rumore.

Come immaginava, Aureliano stava già dormendo.

Si svestì e si infilò sotto le coperte, cercando di non svegliarlo, ma senza successo.

“Dove sei stato?” chiese Aureliano, con gli occhi ancora chiusi e la voce impastata dal sonno.

“In giro. Torna a dormì.”

“Ti sei messo in qualche casino?”

“No, nessun casino” disse Spadino senza troppa convinzione. Poi si voltò sul lato, dando la schiena ad Aureliano. Non riusciva nemmeno a guardarlo in faccia.

Aureliano strisciò lentamente fino a trovarsi dietro Spadino e gli circondò la vita con un braccio. “Se ti sei messo a fà gli impicci con le persone sbagliate, puoi dirmelo. Lo sai, vero, Spadì?”

Spadino annuì e chiuse gli occhi mentre Aureliano gli posava un bacio sulla spalla e si rimetteva a dormire.

Non lo avrebbe mai perdonato per ciò che aveva fatto a Livia, Spadino ne era certo. Ma non poteva fare finta di niente. Non poteva continuare a fingere che tutto andasse bene, a mentirgli.

Si era sbarazzato del corpo e nessuno aveva visto ciò che era successo. Avrebbe potuto portarsi quel segreto nella tomba senza che Aureliano sapesse niente. Ma lo amava troppo per mentirgli.

Il giorno successivo, avrebbe parlato con lui. Gli avrebbe detto tutto. Avrebbe parlato del perché aveva seguito Livia, di cosa si erano detti, di ciò che era successo e dopodiché se ne sarebbe andato perché era sicuro che Aureliano lo avrebbe odiato.

Lo avrebbe odiato così tanto che forse lo avrebbe ucciso davvero, non come quel giorno in cui si era limitato a puntare la pistola e a dire: “La prossima volta, Spadì.”

Ma per qualche ora, almeno fino al mattino, poteva fare finta che l’inferno non fosse dietro l’angolo.

Ciò che sarebbe successo il giorno seguente, avrebbe dato inizio a una nuova, sanguinosa catena di eventi, ma in quel momento, tra le braccia dell’uomo che amava, Spadino non aveva intenzione di preoccuparsene.

 

 

 

 

_Nel futuro breve più immediato_

_il vero lusso è la felicità._

_Senza fiato, senza contatto_

_con il cuore spaccato a metà._

_(Stelle – Raige)_


End file.
